Danielle Van de Kamp
'Danielle Van de Kamp''' (previously Katz) is the daughter of Bree and Rex Van de Kamp. Biography 'Early Life' 'Season 1' Danielle attends Mary Alice's wake after her suicide with her mother, father and brother. She is embarrassed when she sees Bree give Paul muffin baskets and asking for them to be returned later. During dinner at home, Danielle complains that they never eat "normal food" like normal families, so the family visit a fast food restaurant, much to Bree's displeasing. ("Pilot") After Rex leaves, Bree begins to overcompensate and she creates a large feast for just her and her children; Danielle is worried by this behavior. When Andrew goes missing, Bree tries to locate him, so she orders Danielle to call him on her cell phone. However, Andrew realizes his mother is responsible, so he asks Danielle to give her the phone. ("Who's That Woman?") Danielle comes home with John Rowland, and they go upstairs to her room to study. Gabrielle and Juanita are at the house with Bree, and Gaby comments on them, but Bree says she doesn't have to worry about Danielle having sex with John because they're both in the abstinence club. ("Running to Stand Still") Gaby becomes jealous of Danielle's relationship with John, so she offers to pay for modelling school to get rid of her, but Bree declines the offer. Rex starts showering Danielle and Andrew with gifts, but Bree makes them decline them or they can't come home. Danielle gives in and returns her gifts. ("Anything You Can Do") After Carlos's mother is hit by a car driven by a drunken Andrew, Danielle and her family visit Carlos and Gabrielle. Danielle tells Carlos that she included Juanita in her prayers. Later on, John breaks up with Gabrielle, stating he's sticking with Danielle. ("Guilty") After John breaks up with Danielle in class, Danielle comes home crying and her mother comforts her. She is asked by Bree where Andrew keeps his drugs when she suspects him of taking them. ("Suspicious Minds") After her father, Rex, has a heart attack, Danielle visits him in the hospital with Bree and Andrew. After Bree announces that he won't be returning home with them, Danielle and Andrew get mad with her and they guilt their mother into allowing him to return. ("Move On") When Bree finds a condom in the laundry hamper, and after crossing off Rex and Andrew from the list of suspects, everything begins to point to Danielle. Bree and Rex are shocked to find that it is Danielle's, and when asked why, she explains that she wanted to lose her virginity to John Rowland. Bree visits John and asks him too let Danielle down roughly, so she'll never talk to him again. ("Impossible") When Carlos's mother, Juanita Solis, passes away, Danielle attends the funeral ceremony with her family. After Andrew is sent away to Camp Hennessey, Danielle notices his absence, but remains quiet about it. ("There Won't Be Trumpets") After Rex has a heart attack and Bree believes he is faking, Danielle insists she take him to the hospital because he is actually in pain. ("Goodbye for Now") 'Season 2' When Danielle's grandmother comes to visit the family after Rex's passing, she is surprised to see her father owned a teddy bear. A while later, Danielle and Bree go to welcome their new neighbors, Betty and Matthew. When he announces his father is dead, Danielle sympathizes with him. After an argument with Bree, Phyllis is banned from attending the funeral, angering Danielle. Danielle later attends her father's funeral. ("Next") Days later, during dinner, Bree announces to Danielle and Andrew that the police dug up their fathers body because they think someone poisoned him. Bree explains she's a suspect, and Danielle says she knows, but is worried because she and Rex had problems so she may be accused. ("You'll Never Get Away From Me") After Andrew and George had a fight, Bree invites everyone for a dinner so they can all learn to get along with each other. She helps her mother clean up the dishes afterwards. ("My Heart Belongs to Daddy") After Caleb escapes from Betty's house, Betty and Matthew go searching for him. Matthew enters Bree's backyard to search for clues, but he runs into Danielle. He lies to her and says he wanted to ask her out, she says yes. ("Color and Light") Matthew and Danielle begin to bond when they talk together on a park bench instead of him searching for Caleb. ("The Sun Won't Set") Bree finds Danielle hiding Matthew in her bedroom, so she takes them both to Betty to explain what is happening between them both; Betty is angry at Matthew. Danielle is found crying by Bree and she tells her she's ruining her life after Rex's death. This causes Bree to accept Danielle's relationship with Matthew and she visits Betty to ask for her blessing too. After Danielle finds out Bree saw Caleb, she tells Matthew, and they both tell each other their families secrets. ("There's Something About a War") After finding out that Danielle and Matthew were making out in public and he had his hand down her blouse, Bree confronts her. Danielle wonders why Bree is talking to her after she betrayed her confidence. Bree asks what Caleb did to make Betty hide him. She says she doesn't and suggests finding out herself. Bree tells Danielle to care after her looks because she has no more strengths, such as wit, cunning and insight. ("Silly People") Later, during breakfast one day, Danielle silently judges her mother for becoming an alcoholic. ("Thank You So Much") When Danielle comes home from her birthday party, she enters her bedroom to find Caleb hiding there. He tries to give her a present, but she is too freaked out and she tries to get him to leave. She then resorts to chasing him out the house, calling him a freak, upsetting him. ("Could I Leave You?") When Matthew suggests committing Caleb to a care home, Danielle tries to help him convince Betty. She doesn't agree at first, but when Caleb tries to kiss Danielle, it is seen as an attempted rape, so Betty reconsiders. ("It Wasn't Meant to Happen") When Bree hosts a dinner party for her family, she invites her new boyfriend, Peter and Andrew's boyfriend, Justin, but not Matthew. This angers Danielle so she tries to mess with Peter by wearing a revealing outfit after discovering he's a sex addict. Her plan works and Peter leaves in a hurry. Later, Andrew tries to convince Danielle to sleep with Peter to get more revenge, but she refuses, calling Andrew a freak. ("I Know Things Now") After Andrew is kicked out from home, Bree becomes overly quirky, concerning Danielle. When she tells her mother that she forgot her birthday, Bree makes it up to her by throwing a large party. However, Bree embarrasses Danielle at the party, so she runs away crying. Danielle attacks Betty and sets Matthew free from his cellar, as he'd been locked down there. They then run away together and she leaves her mother a note. ("No One is Alone") After running away together, Danielle and Matthew check into a hotel room. She complains about being hungry and even turns off the TV to kill his fun. This causes Matthew to remember about the night he killed Melanie Foster. ("Remember, Part 1") They return to the lane to get Bree's money from her safe. They are able to break the safe and get their hands on the money. However, as they leave, Bree shows up, and warns her daughter that Matthew is a killer. Danielle is skeptical, but Bree won't let them leave, and, as a result, Matthew pulls out his gun and aims at Bree, threatening that he'll shoot her if she doesn't step aside. danielle is horrified and begs him to stop. Matthew is gunned down by a police sniper, and Bree pulls Danielle to safety. Danielle cries out in horror as she witnesses her boyfriend die in front of her.("Remember, Part 2") 'Season 3' 'Season 4' In the episode "The Game", Orson informs Bree that Danielle had a fall due to her rollerblading. Bree is furious and tells the nuns caring for Danielle to restrict her to her room until the baby is born. In the episode "If There's Anything I Can't Stand", Danielle goes to stay at Phyllis Van de Kamp's nursing home. Danielle wanted to have the baby and bring up the child there. Bree seems unable to change her mind, until she decided to surpass Phyllis by allowing Danielle to attend the party-college in Miami and giving her a convertible. Danielle chose the car over the baby and decided to give the baby to Bree. In episode 4.06 Danielle attends a Halloween party hosted by Bob and Lee. She tells people that she is a clone of Bree. While Bree is yelling at her for coming she realizes that her water broke, so Danielle gave birth at home to a baby boy named Benjamin. Danielle agreed with Bree that giving Bree the newborn baby would be more solid and he would be more protected. The next morning, Danielle left Wisteria Lane, and moved to Miami to go to college. During the five-year jump in between Seasons 4 and 5 it is revealed in a flashback that Danielle returned for her son, leaving Bree devastated. She is now estranged from her mother. 'Season 5' Danielle lives in Boston, she eventually agrees to bring her son and new husband, Leo, a lawyer, to visit. The reunion is short lived, however, when Bree constantly criticizes the way Danielle is raising Benjamin (such as being vegetarians, home schooling, and practicing Judaism). An angry Danielle departs early along with her family, leaving her relationship with her mother strained once again. 'Season 6' Danielle returns to meet her half-brother, Sam Allen, at Bree's dinner party after her mother called her and let her know about the situation. It is revealed near the end of the season that a drunken Danielle revealed to Sam that their brother, Andrew, ran over Juanita Solis, Carlos's mother, a decade earlier. 'Season 7' Danielle and Benjamin pay Bree and unexpected visit. Keith is a little shocked when he finds out Bree is a grandmother, however, Renee tries to use this to her advantage and tries to seduce Keith, pretending that she is younger than Bree. 'Season 8' In School of Hard Knocks, Danielle returns to visit Bree with her son Benjamin in tow and is revealed to be going through a divorce from her husband, Leo. After a few aimless days of Danielle watching TV go by, Bree confronts her daughter and inquires as to what she plans to do with her life now that she is single. Danielle confesses to her mother that she has an idea to go into business for herself, making exercise equipment to sell on internet. Bree is actually pleased to see Danielle taking initiative and offers her some money, as well as the use of her old test kitchen to get the business off the ground. What Bree doesn't know, however, is that Danielle is really making and selling sex swings under the moniker "Extacy Sex Swing", not exercise equipment. Once Bree finds out the true nature of Danielle's business, she is typically appauled and the two end up in a fight once again until Bree finally realizes just how critical she has always been with Danielle; the two make up, with Bree continuing to help finance Danielle's sex swing business from afar as a silent partner. Quotations Category:Supporting characters Category:Mothers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Divorced characters Category:Time-Jump characters Category:Adulterers Category:Daughter of a main character Category:Bree's family Category:Desperate Housewives: The Game characters Category:Businesspersons Category:Characters in all 8 seasons Category:Females Category:Hospitalised characters Category:Suicidal characters